Why Do You Stay With Me?
by ScarlettKunai
Summary: InuYasha is upset after an incounter with a certain monk...Oneshot.


Why Do You Stay With Me 

**By Ginta and Hakakku Fangirl **

**Spoiler warning for **_**Forever With My Lord Sesshomaru**_** and **_**Castle Beyond the Looking Glass**_

**Disclaimer: Once again I must, sadly, inform you all that I do not own **_**InuYasha! A Feudal Era Fairytale. **_**sigh Oh well. At least I get to stare at my Sesshomaru wall scroll all day!**

_"Why do you stay with that demon?" Monk Ungai asked Kagome._

_"Huh?" Kagome, who had her hand on InuYasha's ear, looked at the demon-exterminating monk in surprise._

_"Never mind." The old monk turned away and left, with the younger monks who followed him in his exterminations._

_Kagome and the others continued to stare after the old monk and his followers, stunned, but InuYasha soon looked down at his feet. Monk Ungai was not the only one who was confused as to why the young priestess stayed with the half-demon…_

InuYasha stared into the fire and sighed. Across from him, Sango sat beside Miroku, polishing her Hiraikotsu as the monk meditated.

**SMACK**

Well, maybe not.

Shippo looked at Miroku, who was laughing with a bright red handprint across his face and shook his head. Sango glared at the perverted lecher, then the corners of her mouth twitched; she couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

InuYasha jumped up and Kagome glanced at him as he started to walk quickly towards the woods.

"InuYasha?" she called to him.

The half-demon glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Keh. Just a walk," InuYasha muttered before turning away again.

"Can I come with you?" Kagome asked softly, so that only he could hear her.

InuYasha stopped short and looked at Kagome in surprise; she smiled at him, and her eyes looked hopeful.

"Keh. Sure. Whatever." InuYasha waited for her to catch up with him before he continued into the trees.

Miroku glanced up at them as the two disappeared in the trees; he turned to his fiancé.

"What was that all about?"  
"What was what all about?" Sango asked, not looking up as she continued her polishing of her weapon.

Never mind." Miroku took Sango's hands from her work and brought them to his lips. Kissing her fingers gently, he smiled at her blush. "Goodnight," he murmured before standing up to keep Shippo from following Kagome and InuYasha.

"InuYasha, are you okay?"

"Huh?" InuYasha glanced down at the girl beside him.

"You're really quiet."

"What, do you want me to talk?" he snapped.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Kagome looked up at InuYasha. "But we've been walking for fifteen minutes and you haven't said a word."

"Keh. What's there to talk about?" InuYasha scooped Kagome up into his arms and jumped over a huge fallen tree. Setting her back down again, he muttered, "At least nothing that I want to talk about anyway."

Kagome sighed.

"Why don't you tell me about what happened today?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" InuYasha scowled. He was pretty confident that he knew exactly what the young priestess meant. And sure enough…

"I mean, why don't you tell me why you were so upset earlier when that monk, Ungai, was talking to us?"

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha snapped. "I was not upset!"

"I mean when Monk Ungai asked me why I stay with a demon! And you _were_ upset! You looked at your feet until he was completely out of sight, and you've barely said two words to me all day until just now! What's wrong?"

"Keh." InuYasha jumped up into a tree.

"Oh, come on!" Kagome glared up at the half-demon. "Would you please just tell me what's bothering you?"

InuYasha looked down at the annoyed priestess. She smiled and reached up to him.

He sighed and jumped down beside her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. She put her arms around his neck and he jumped back up into the tree.

Kagome shifted so that she could face the tawny-eyed young demon and be in his lap at the same.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you," she said, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I already told you, bitch!" InuYasha growled, jerking away and refusing to look at the girl who had broken his seal what seemed like ages ago. "Nothing!"

Kagome scowled.

"There is so something bothering you, so tell me. And don't call me that!"

"Keh. It's nothing, okay? It's not important." InuYasha turned his head away and Kagome sighed.

"It's not nothing." She lay her head on his chest and let her breathing fall into sync with his. "And it's important to me."

Don't worry about it, okay?" InuYasha brought his arms up around the young girl to hold her more closely; Kagome sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Hey, Kagome?" InuYasha said after awhile.

"Mmm?" Kagome didn't even look up.

"Why _do_ you stay with me?"

"What?" Kagome pulled away and stared up at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what that monk said. Why do you stay with me?"

Kagome was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I stay with you because I want to; you're my friend. You take care of me and protect me."

You mean…" InuYasha looked at her, hopeful. "You mean, you don't just stay with me because the jewel shards?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome gasped, startled. "Is that _really_ what you think?" she asked; InuYasha nodded miserably and Kagome threw her arms around him.

Shocked, InuYasha choked out, "Kagome! What's wrong?"

"Don't think like that!" Kagome's voice was muffled from her face being pressed into InuYasha's shoulder. "Don't you _dare_ think like that!"

"Uh, Kagome?" InuYasha was still a little shocked and blushing hard.

"I stay with you because I want to! I _want_ to stay with you!"

"You mean…" InuYasha paused, unsure. "You don't mind me as a half-demon?"

"InuYasha, I've told you before that I like you as a half-demon. I don't mind, and I don't like anyone who judges you before they even know you, just because you're different."

"Really?" InuYasha still looked and sounded unsure.

Kagome looked up at him again.

"I've kissed you before," she said quietly. "Haven't I?"

InuYasha sighed.

"That was only to keep me to transforming completely into a demon when Kayaga had my human side trapped into that mirror of hers," he muttered.

Kagome sighed, then smiled again; she had an idea.

"InuYasha?"

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?" InuYasha was puzzled.

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay." InuYasha closed his eyes.

"No peeking!" Kagome giggled.

"I'm not, geesh!"

"Okay…"

InuYasha could feel Kagome shifting in his lap, just a little, and—

InuYasha's eyes flew open as he felt the light pressure of Kagome's soft lips upon his.

Kagome smiled into his lips as she felt InuYasha hasten to return her chaste kiss, then pulled away.

She smiled at the sweet, bemused look on his blushing, boyish face.

"What was that for?" he asked, nonplussed.

"Just to show you how much I want to stay with here with you."

InuYasha's face broke out into a grin ands Kagome tweaked his ears; he leaned forward eagerly and captured her lips in another sweet kiss.

"Do you just want to sleep out here tonight?" InuYasha asked as Kagome stifled a small yawn.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Kagome murmured.

InuYasha pulled off his red haori to cover that both of them and Kagome cuddled up to him again.

"Goodnight," InuYasha muttered, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Kagome smiled, then giggled and InuYasha rolled his eyes as a sharp _crack_ echoed through the trees.

"I guess Miroku and Sango are still awake," he muttered as Kagome giggled one last time before they both fell asleep.

**R&R, please!!!**


End file.
